Taking Back the Falls
by NerdyGeekGirl1830
Summary: Dipper needs comfort, and Mabel is there to apoligize.


Mabel and Dipper Pine's life would never be the same again. After Gravity Falls. Would they ever go back to a normal life thinking everything was the same and normal? Nothing was normal. Not anymore. Come on. Think about it. Gnomes? Dream Demons? Monsters? Weirdmageddon? Dipper could've been Uncle Ford's apprentice. He tried not to think of his sister that way, but somehow it was like her fault that she couldn't be with him and stay at Gravity Falls and continue unlocking the secrets and mysteries of the fantastic place. What would've happened if he stayed at Gravity Falls? What if— "Okay class, let's talk about what we did this summer. Did you all have fun? I sure hope so." The teacher's voice snapped his fantasy. Dipper looked around. He was back at school, sitting next to Mabel, his twin sister. "What did you do, Charlie?" The blonde boy sat up straight. "I went kayaking for an entire month!" Another called out. "I went to the library." "What did you two do, Dipper and Mabel?" The teacher directed the question at them. Memories of fighting and horrors filled the Pine Twin's minds. They struggled on thinking of one, thing that was NOT filled with mythical creatures, mysteries, fights and violence. "Um…Fishing was fun. Wasn't it, Dipper." Mabel grinned, thinking of the day they went out with Grunkle Stan. "Oh, yeah. It was sooo fun. I wish we could go back again." All of the facts they had said wasn't necessarily a lie. They did like fishing, and they did want to go back. It was just that life wasn't the same anymore. They had seen so much and made so many friends. Grunkle Ford and Stan. Wendy. Soos. Candy. So many memories.

RING-RING-RING. Well, life gets at you fast. "Alright Class. Recess break. Have a nice time." Dipper got up from his chair and ran out the classroom door. "Wait Up, Dip-Dip!" A familiar voice rang out. It was Mabel in her pink sweater, running behind him to catch up, wearing her daily smile. Dipper looked over and tried his best to smile back. Mabel's smile faded as he saw Dipper. "Dipper, is that—" It was. Dipper was clutching the letter that the twins got when they left Gravity Falls, with everyone's signature on it. It got crumbly on their way back home, but it was just the same. "Mabel?" "Yeah?" "Do you… Do you ever feel like…? I mean… Don't you miss Gravity Falls? Just a little bit?" Mabel frowned and looked at the floor for a while. "I mean…yeah. Just a bit." Now it was Dipper's time to frown. "Just a bit? What do you mean?" His twin sister sighed. "Dipper…It's just that…I have friends over here. Sure, I miss the gang, but…I can have a normal life again. I can maybe…forget all of this. I mean, It's not like I'm not grateful that you stayed here with me instead of staying with Grunkle Ford. Really, but…" Forget? Why would she— "Ever since Bill Cipher was defeated, I had a feeling that maybe we can forget everything. I'm not saying we should forget Gravity Falls, I'm saying, not going back there. Ever. I'm not ready for another adventure. I'm not ready to get everything risked and in danger." He couldn't believe it. His cheery, overly positive, romantic, weird and adventure loving sister was saying all this? It sounded more like what he would say. But even though she was his twin sister, he couldn't help but feel angry. How could she? After all they've been through! "Mabel, of course you're saying that. You have friends over here. But I don't. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be back at Gravity Falls with Uncle Ford. I was going to be his apprentice, and you ruined everything. You probably wouldn't even care if I stayed back there." "Dipper…I—" Dipper had already stormed off. Mabel ran after him. There was no way she was just going to leave his brother to run off. Alone. Like he always was. "Wait! Dipper!"

"Leave me alone, Mabel. You don't care. You're just selfish. You know, I'm pretty sure I was right about you. Maybe I should've stayed with Ford! You don't care about whether I'm happy or not anyways." Mabel grabbed her brother's hand. Dipper tried to continue running, but it was no use. His Twin Sister's grasp was much too hard. "Mabel, let go." Silence. "Mabel, let go!" Silence. "Mabel, let GO!" Dipper yanked his hand from his sister, and she did the unexpectable. She slapped him. "Dipper, I'm sorry. But ever since you've left Gravity Falls, you've been obsessing over it. I'm sorry you're not Fords Apprentice, and I'm sorry I stopped you, but, we're seperate now. You enjoy Science Class and making up theories, I like Art Clss and playing with Waddles. I like to text Rachel and Lizzy, you like to talk to Mr. Bob about homework. We've grown. We're 13, we've left our childhood, Summer's over, and We've left Gravity Falls. But so what? We're still a family. We're still twins. But not just any twin, Mabel and Dipper Pines, the mystery twins! So...Are you mad at me?" "Mabel...I'm sorry I was harsh on you. It's just that, I miss Wendy. And all the others. It's just not the same anymore, you know?" "I know. But, if you ever need me, I'll be right here, okay?" "Okay Mabel."

"Awkward Sibling Hug?"

Mabel Stretched out her arms.

"Awkward Sibling Hug."

Dipper Stretched out his.

Dipper and Mabel ran into each others arms, not caring that others were looking. "Hey, Sappy Losers! Over Here!" A enormous bully confronted them, laughing with his bunch of friends. "HEY! PUT YOUR TOUNGES BACK IN YOUR MOUTHS!" Mabel yelled. "Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it?" Suddenly, the teacher on break duty stepped up to them. "Hey! Principals Office. NOW." The teacher pulled the bullies away. "Welp. They deserved it, didn't they?" Mabel started giggling, and the giggling started becoming laughs. Dipper joined in as well, and the laughter filled the playground. RING RING RING! The recess bell rang, indicating that recess was over. "Come on. Let's go to class." "I love you Dipper." "Love you too, Mabel." "Hey, I wonder what Waddles is doing?"


End file.
